


White Christmas

by CeciACelosia



Series: Knock Out [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciACelosia/pseuds/CeciACelosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after Gwaine first met Percival they spend their very first White Christmas together and it's perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

White Christmas 

 

It had been two weeks since Gwaine first met Percival that night at the bar and he woke up in Percival’s apartment. He rolled over in the large bed and looked out the open curtains.

Percival lived on the top floor of an ten floor flat building it was the largest building in the town and Percival lived right on the top, so Gwaine could look over and see all the people on the bottom walking around. 

He saw that it was snowing outside and he looked at the time and date it was the 25th of December the time was two in the afternoon. Gwaine wondered why Percival hadn’t woke him up sooner. He yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. 

He slowly got up out of the bed, he was wearing one of Percivals tops that came just to his knees. He knew they had some wild kind of Christmas party last night and got pretty smashed out of their minds but nothing after that. 

Gwaine heard the bathroom door open and out stepped Percival with only a towel around his waist, Gwaine couldn’t help but star his mouth dropped open a little. 

“Getting a good look yeah?” Percival said laughing as he did so he snorted a little. Which Gwaine found incredibly cute even for such a man as Percival. 

“Hay what can I say when you come out looking like that, freshly showered,” Gwaine said as he watched the beads of water rolling down Percivals skin. 

Percival just shook his head and went to the drawers where he kept all his clothes. Finding some nice looking ones, he got dressed al while Gwaine was protesting and complaining because Percival was now wearing too many clothes for his liking.

“So are you going to stay in my jumper for the whole day?” Percival asked as he looked outside to see all the snow and shivered. 

“Of course I am its Christmas. I don’t need to go anywhere,” Gwaine said as he folded his arms and grinned,

Percival just laughed and walked over to Gwaine and pulled him into a hug and squeezed him hard before he let Gwaine go. 

“So what would you like to do this fine cold and snowing Christmas day?” Percival asked as he playfully tugged on Gwaine’s growing hair.

“How about we make it and even whiter Christmas?” Gwaine asked, Percival just shook his head and softly kissed Gwaine on the lips.

“That’s not a Christmas present or wish is it, now come on what do you really wanna do that isn’t make it an even whiter Christmas?” Percival asked as he once again kissed Gwaine on the lips.

“Lets just laze around all day, watch movies, snuggle up on the sofa under a blanket with hot chocolate and junk food,” Gwaine said with a sweet smile and even sweeter voice. 

“That sounds perfect, and maybe later on tonight we might just make this Christmas whiter okay,” Percival said with a cheeky little wink. 

“Oh that would make my year Percy,” Gwaine said playfully. 

As the hours went by they sat and watched horrible old Christmas movies with endless amounts of junk food and hot chocolate. 

Gwaine yawned as snuggled in closer to Percival chest he could hear his heartbeat. Percival lovingly kissed the top of his head before smiling.

“Percy, I think this Christmas is as white as it can get. It’s perfect without anymore white,” Gwaine said sleepily

“I agree Gwaine, but what about new years or tomorrow, what do you wanna do then?” Percival asked 

“Whatever you want too Percy, I have everything I could ask for right here,” Gwaine said as he slowly started to fall asleep. 

Percival laughed softly and it send shivers down Gwaine’s spine.

It was true Gwaine had everything he ever wanted right here and what was better was it was on the very first white Christmas either of them had seen.


End file.
